1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in an electronic device, such as a server, two fans rotating in opposite directions are connected in series, to increase air pressure and heat dissipating efficiency. However, more vibrations are produced when such fans are connected in series.